game_consolesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Sony Playstation 3
Вики любит Землю: Ваш взгляд на природу и её обитателей Фотографируйте природные объекты у себя в городе или вдали от цивилизации. Авторы лучших снимков получат призы! = PlayStation 3 = Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии (перенаправлено с «Playstation 3») Перейти к навигацииПерейти к поиску Sony PlayStation 3 (яп. プレイステーション 3 Пурэйсутэ:сён Сури:) — игровая приставка седьмого поколения, третья в семействе игровых систем PlayStation (не считая PlayStation Portable). С помощью PS3 можно играть, смотреть фильмы, слушать музыку, отправлять электронную почту и просматривать веб-страницы. С самого момента выпуска приставкой поддерживается большинство игр для консолей предыдущего поколения, PlayStation и PlayStation 2.10 Главными конкурентами консоли являются Xbox 360 от Microsoft и Wii от Nintendo [источник не указан 337 дней]. Изначально выход PS3 планировался на 2005 год, но разработчики, которые имели доступ к версии приставки того времени, заявили, что решение ещё слишком сырое (например, в той версии совсем не было GPU, его добавили в самом конце подготовки к запуску)11. Выход PS3 в Японии состоялся 11 ноября 2006 года, 17 ноября приставка появилась в Северной Америке в первом квартале 2007 года), в марте 2007 года — в Европе, а потом в России. К сентябрю 2012 года по всему миру было продано 66,1 млн приставок PlayStation 3.12 К ноябрю 2012 года было продано более 70 млн экземпляров консоли по всему миру. К январю 2013 года было продано более 77 млн экземпляров консоли по всему миру. Количество игр, доступных для консоли, превысило 3590 штук, а общий тираж проданных игр — 595 млн копий.13. В ноябре 2013 года компания заявила, что общее количество проданных консолей достигло отметки в 80 млн, а портфель игр составил 4332 штуки (в их число не входят игры, которые доступны только в PSN)14. На апрель 2015 года Sony реализовала 87 млн экземпляров PlayStation 315 в различных модификациях – оригинальной FAT, Slim и SuperSlim. Производство PS3 было прекращено 29 мая 2017 года516. Содержание История После выхода популярных игровых приставок PlayStation (1994 год) и PlayStation 2 (2000 год) создание новой модели было вопросом времени. Первые слухи о консоли следующего поколения появились в 2004 году, однако конкретных сведений Sony не давала до весны 2005 года. Впервые PS3 была официально представлена 16 мая 2005 года в ходе конференции Sony на выставке Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3).17 На выставке находился только макет, предварительную рабочую версию приставки компания представила на Tokyo Game Show (TGS) 2005 года. В мае 2006 года на конференции Sony, прошедшей в рамках E3 2006, была озвучена информация о цене приставки, началах продаж, а также был представлен новый игровой контроллер Sixaxis. Впервые PS3 была доступна для тестирования на TGS 2006, где посетители могли оценить несколько игр на новой приставке. Выход PS3 в Японии состоялся 11 ноября 2006 года, 17 ноября приставка появилась в Северной Америке (включая Мексику в первом квартале 2007 года). Лишь в марте 2007, из-за нехватки производственных мощностей2, приставка появилась в Европе, а потом в России. После запуска консоли 11 ноября выяснилось, что некоторые игры для PS и PS2 некорректно работают на новой приставке. Так, наблюдались проблемы со звуком и изображением в играх Final Fantasy и Gran Turismo. Sony объявила, что ошибки будут устранены с выходом обновления программного обеспечения PS3.18 Первоначально существовало две конфигурации системы, главное различие которых заключалось в объёме жёсткого диска: 20 Гб в более дешёвой версии и 60 Гб — в полной комплектации. Модель с 20 Гб была относительно популярна в Японии, однако в Северной Америке её продажи были прекращены 11 апреля 2007 из-за небольшого спроса. 9 июля 2007 года Sony объявила начало продаж модели с жёстким диском на 80 Гб в Северной Америке в августе 2007 года. Также, 5 октября 2007 появилась версия с жёстким диском на 40 Гб, не поддерживающая игры от Sony PlayStation 2 (исключением были первые 7 партий (80 тыс. ед.) Европейского региона)[источник не указан 2953 дня] и без встроенного кардридера. 20 августа 2008 годапоявилось обновление этой версии с жёстким диском на 80 Гб. Она комплектуется геймпадом DualShock 3 и, как и предыдущая модель на 40 Гб, имеет всего 2 разъёма USB и не поддерживает формат PlayStation 2. Продажи консоли с диском на 40, 60 и 80 Гб в России официально прекращены. Таким образом, на российском рынке остались лишь slim и super slim версии консоли — с жёсткими дисками на 120, 160, 250 и 320 Гб, а также версия с флеш-памятью на 12 Гб (с подключаемым жёстким диском на 250 Гб). «Тонкая» (Slim) модель PS3, спустя некоторое время после появления предварительных слухов о ней, была анонсирована 18 августа 2009 года на конференции gamescom как PS3 CECH-2000.19 В этой модели использован жёсткий диск на 120 Гб, она на треть меньше, на треть легче и потребляет на треть меньше энергии. Процессор был переведён на 45-нм техпроцесс, система охлаждения переработана. Новая модель была выпущена в продажу в Северной Америке 1 сентября, 3 сентября — в Японии, Австралии и Новой Зеландии. Появление в магазинах PS3 Slim вызвало огромный всплеск интереса к консоли Sony. Так, за первые два дня продаж оригинальной PS3 в Японии было раскуплено 88 тыс. экземпляров приставки, в то время как PS3 Slim за три дня разошлась в количестве, превышающем 150 тыс. штук. Из Великобритании поступали схожие данные — аналитики отмечали рост продаж на 99 %.20 За первые 3 недели было продано более миллиона экземпляров PS3 Slim. PlayStation 3 Super Slim 28 сентября 2012 года вышла обновлённая версия PS3 Super Slim. Она на 20 % меньше и на 25 % легче предыдущей Slim-версии. Новая версия оснащается жёстким диском объёмом 250 или 500 Гб, либо твердотельным накопителем объёмом 12 Гб.21 ; Перспективы В августе 2010 представители Valve заявили, что платформа PS3 очень важна для студии, хотя всего за год до этого разработчики утверждали, что не собираются делать игры для этой консоли.22 К примеру, 19 апреля 2011 года на платформе Sony вышел Portal 2 — новая игра студии. А также 21 августа 2012 года Valve выпустила игру Counter-Strike: Global Offensive на Playstation 3 Реакция аудитории и прессы С самого запуска системы отношение публики и прессы к приставке было неоднозначным. Некоторые журналисты отмечали доступность PlayStation 3 в магазинах США и Японии в первые дни продаж по сравнению с острым дефицитом Wii и использовали этот факт как доказательство низкого спроса потребителей на систему23. Также были сообщения о том, что некоторые японские магазины для увеличения спроса снижали цену на приставку в январе 2007 года24. Из обзора PlayStation 3 на принадлежащем компании Microsoft сайте MSN: «PS3 — это универсальный мультимедийный „комбайн“ для дома, оправдывающий возложенные на него ожидания… PS3 вполне достойна потраченных на неё денег/запрашиваемых за неё денег»25. Ресурс CNET поставил системе 8,8 из 10 и поставил её в качестве устройства номер один, которое «нужно купить»26, восхваляя великолепные графические возможности и стильный дизайн, однако критикуя малое количество доступных игр.27. Ресурс Hexus Gaming подытожил обзор европейской версии словами: «…по мере того, как PlayStation 3 будет взрослеть, а разработчики начнут разрабатывать игры для неё, мы увидим, как PlayStation 3 откроется всем в качестве правильного выбора для игрока»28. На GDC 2007 основатель компании Shiny Entertainment Дэвид Перри заявил: «Я считаю, что Sony создала лучшую игровую систему. Без сомнения, это лучшее игровое устройство на рынке».29 Европейская ассоциация видео- и аудиотехники (EISA) наградила Sony за выдающиеся мультимедийные возможности PS330. Журналы «Home Theater Magazine» и «Ultimate AV» высоко оценили возможности системы как проигрывателя Blu-ray-дисков, заметив, что качество воспроизведения PS3 превосходит возможности многих отдельных Blu-ray-плееров, доступных на рынке.3132 С другой стороны, PS3 получила восьмое место в списке «21 техническое разочарование 2006» от журнала PC World, где её критиковали как «запоздавшую, дорогую и незаконченную» консоль33. Сайт GamesRadar поставил PS3 на первое место среди игровых PR-провалов, в обзоре которого звучит вопрос о том, как «менеджерам Sony удалось за один год из самой ожидаемой игровой системы сделать объект ненависти и насмешек всего Интернета». Хотя, в заключение обзора, авторы высказывают мнение, что все проблемы системы вызваны «нераскрытым потенциалом»34. Сильное разочарование игроков от старта консоли стало основной темой журнала Electronic Gaming Monthly в феврале 2007 года, где была опубликована статья «BattleStation!», в которой журнал напечатал критические отзывы многих игроков, аналитиков и разработчиков по поводу PS3. Также EGM взял интервью у Джека Треттона, начальника оперативного управления американского отделения Sony35. В интервью Треттон так объяснил негативную реакцию людей: «Кто-то отличие от нас ждёт от PS3 ошибок и провалов — и, не дождавшись, начинает выдавать желаемое за действительное». Треттон также посмеялся над комментариями EGM относительно низких продаж консоли, заявив: «Если вы найдёте PS3 в магазинах США, которая пролежит на полке дольше пяти минут, я дам вам 1200 долларов за это»36. Данное заявление вызвало большой резонанс в сети. Так, создатели комиксов Penny Arcade в виде комикса пошутили, что Треттон теперь должен им 13,2 тыс. долл., так как они нашли 11 приставок в магазинах недалеко от их офиса37. Технические характеристики Кристалл процессора CellBroadband Engine Теоретические мощности процессоров PlayStation 3: центрального процессора — 230,4 GFLOPS, графического процессора — до 192 GFLOPS.17 Процессором PS3 является восьмипоточный процессор Cell Broadband Engine с тактовой частотой 3,2 ГГц, совместно разработанный компаниями IBM, Sony и Toshiba. Cell состоит из одного процессорного элемента на основе POWER-архитектуры (PPE — POWER Processor Element) и восьми вспомогательных («синергических») процессорных элементов (SPE — Synergistic Processor Element). Также в приставке используется графический процессор RSX или «Синтезатор реальности», созданный компаниями nVidia и Sony. Видеочип работает на частоте 550 МГц и имеет 256 Мб памяти. Графический процессор представляет собой незначительно модифицированную G71. В качестве графического API используется низкоуровневая библиотека LibCGM, программирование в которой требует низкоуровневых знаний о работе чипа RSX. В качестве облегчения разработки и портирования некритичных к производительности видеокарты игр может использоваться надстройка над LibGCM, реализующая спецификацию OpenGL ES38 и называемая PSGL39. PS3 имеет 256 Мб XDR DRAM оперативной памяти производства Rambus. Основным оптическим носителем для игр PlayStation 3 является Blu-ray, однако привод приставки также позволяет проигрывать обычные DVD, SACD (только в версиях 60 GB PAL/NTSC, 20 GB и 80 GB NTSC) и CD-носители. Для 2,5″-жёсткого диска имеется возможность отключения и замены на более вместительный. В первых ревизиях консоли были установлены кардридеры для чтения карт форматов Memory Stick, CompactFlash, SD и MMC, в новых моделях они были убраны для снижения себестоимости консоли. Сетевые и беспроводные технологии обеспечиваются стандартами Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11b/g), Gigabit Ethernet и Bluetooth 2.0. На корпусе приставки находятся четыре порта USB 2.0 для подключения внешних устройств. В последних версиях приставки, также в связи с себестоимостью, были оставлены только два порта USB 2.0. Внешний вид Приставка имеет размеры 325×98×274 мм; вес — 5 кг. Она заметно больше PlayStation 2 и по размерам вплотную приблизилась к Xbox. Корпус PlayStation 3 имеет немного выпуклую форму (в отличие от корпуса Xbox 360, который «вогнут»). Благодаря такой форме PS3 можно устанавливать вертикально без дополнительных подставок. Блок питания встроен в корпус консоли, что вместе с массивной системой охлаждения и обеспечивает относительно большой вес PS3. Аналогично PS2, привод Blu-ray располагается на правой стороне консоли, однако диски загружаются не с помощью выезжающего лотка, а через отверстие дисковода, как в автомагнитолах. Также привод немного утоплен в корпус приставки, что придаёт ей некоторое сходство с картриджевой приставкой NES. Конфигурации приставки также немного отличаются внешне — в более дешёвой версии на 20 Гб отсутствуют хромированные панели. В логотипе оригинальной «PlayStation 3» использовался шрифт из фильма «Человек-паук», снятого одним из подразделений компании — SonyPictures. Super Slim-версия имеет размеры 290×60×230 мм; вес — 2,1 кг, что на 25 % легче Slim-версии. Комплектация Sony выпустила две различные конфигурации PlayStation 3. Premium (или 60Gb-версия) включает внутренний жёсткий диск на 60 гигабайт. Эта версия приставки также укомплектована интерфейсом Wi-Fi, выходом HDMI и кардридером. Core (или 20Gb-версия) с винчестером на 20 Гб не включает Wi-Fi и кардридер, но поддерживает возможность заменить жёсткий диск и добавить недостающие интерфейсы с помощью адаптеров. Изначально компания не предполагала оснащать младшую версию приставки разъёмом HDMI, однако 22 сентября 2006 года Sony изменила своё решение и, кроме того, снизила цену на Core-версию в Японии до 429 долл.40 Также в комплект обеих версий не входит HDMI-кабель, необходимый для полноценного HD-вывода.41 Также с приставкой поставляется: * Один контроллер * USB-кабель * Стереофонический кабель AV (Stereo AV, Component, D-terminal, multi-terminal) * Сетевой шнур Все модели включают Blu-ray/DVD/CD-привод, HDMI 1.3a43 и поддержку Bluetooth 2.0, Gigabit Ethernet. Конфигурация первой версии приставки, вышедшей для Европы, подверглась изменениям44. C 11 апреля 2007 было прекращено производство младшей версии консоли, 20 GB45. 8 июля 2007 года Sony анонсирована модель с жёстким диском объёмом 80 Гб.46 18 октября 2007 года была анонсирована модель с жёстким диском на 40 Гб.47 9 октября 2009 года вышли Slim-версии консолей с жёстким диском на 120 и 250 Гб. 28 сентября 2012 года в продажу поступила PS3 Super Slim с жёстким диском на 500 Гб (CECH-4000B), а также экономичная модель с флеш-памятью на 12 Гб (CECH-4000A). Контроллеры Sixaxis Основная статья: Sixaxis Контроллер Sixaxis Sixaxis представляет собой беспроводной контроллер, работающий посредством связи Bluetooth. По заявлению Sony, заряда аккумулятора достаточно на 24 часа использования, а для подзарядки от приставки будет использоваться USB-кабель. Процесс распознавания дополнительно подключённых беспроводных контроллеров легко виден на 4 светодиодных индикаторах. Одновременно к PlayStation 3 можно подключить до семи контроллеров. Главной особенностью Sixaxis является возможность контроллера определять своё положение в пространстве, а также улавливать движение и вращение в трёх плоскостях, что позволит использовать в играх новые приёмы, не требующие нажатия кнопок. Sixaxis не поддерживает функцию вибрации, что также облегчает устройство. По заявлению компании, вибрация была удалена из контроллера исключительно для снижения цены устройства48, хотя ранее считалось, что функции вибрации мешали датчикам движения. В Sixaxis вместо переключателя Analog и его индикатора на передней части контроллера появилась кнопка с логотипом PlayStation, аналогичная функции Guide на контроллере Xbox 360. Высота некоторых кнопок была увеличена для большей комфортности. Рычаги L2 и R2 в задней части стали почти аналоговыми, теперь их степень нажатия можно регулировать подобно педалям в автомобиле. У аналоговых стиков был увеличен максимальный угол отклонения, а также повышена чувствительность.4950 DualShock 3| править код На выставке TGS’07 Sony официально анонсировала DualShock 3, отличающийся от Sixaxis наличием вибрации и использованием более качественных материалов (это предотвращает быстрый износ стиков — основную проблему Sixaxis). С 11 ноября 2007 года геймпад продавался в Японии51 и шёл в комплекте с моделью с диском на 80 Гб.52 PlayStation Move| править код Основная статья: PlayStation Move Контроллеры PlayStation Move и PlayStation Move Navigation Controller В 2009 году Sony анонсировала[когда?] беспроводной контроллер (датчик движения), аналогичный Wii Remote, под названием PlayStation Move. Он должен был идти в комплекте с маленькой камерой (PlayStation Eye) для отслеживания движения контроллера в трёхмерном пространстве. Камере должен помогать шар на верхушке пульта, меняющий цвет в зависимости от местности, в которой находится. По словам Sony, они были благодарны Nintendo за создание революционного контроллера и утверждали, что движения PlayStation Move должны быть точнее, чем у Wii Remote. Контроллер вышел в продажу осенью 2010 года. Наряду с Sony Computer Entertainment Worldwide Studios и дочерними компаниями, разработкой игр для PlayStation Move занимаются 36 сторонних разработчиков.53 В стартовом наборе он продаётся с игрой «Праздник Спорта». Sony Move Navigation Controller| править код Sony Move Navigation Controller — специальный дополнительный датчик движения к PlayStation Move. Это навигационный датчик движения. Нужен он для некоторых игр. Также компания Artplays создала двойника Sony Move Navigation Controller, который называется также. Аксессуары| править код Адаптер| править код Вместе с SIXAXIS 11 ноября вышел внешний адаптер для Memory Card, с помощью которого можно копировать сохранения игр PlayStation и PlayStation 2 на жёсткий диск PlayStation 3.50 Пульт| править код 7 декабря 2007 года компания выпустила также пульт дистанционного управления, с помощью которого приставку можно использовать как видеопроигрыватель дисков формата Blu-ray со стандартными возможностями: перемоткой, переключением между главами фильма, навигацией в меню и т. п. Может быть включён в некоторые комплектации. Программное обеспечение| править код Интерфейс и операционная система| править код PlayStation 3 имеет фирменное главное меню XMB (XrossMediaBar), представляющее собой «дерево» c пиктограммами разделов, при выборе раздела под ним изображаются пиктограммы кнопок. Меню XMB Sony применяли также в PSX, PSP, своих телевизорах Sony Bravia и в серии ноутбуков Sony VAIO. Также на приставке установлена операционная система CellOS, для которой через онлайн-сервис можно скачивать патчи и обновления. На приставку можно было установить операционную систему из семейства GNU/Linux, например, такую как: YDL Linux (Yellow Dog Linux), Yellow Dog Linux for Sony PlayStation 354, Ubuntu, Fedora, однако будут недоступны некоторые возможности оборудования (например, 3D-ускоритель). После обновления приставки до версии 3.21, вышедшего 1 апреля 2010 года, функция стала недоступной. До этого данная функция работала только на системах предыдущих поколений, то есть в версиях, которые выпускались до 1 октября 2009 года или до выпуска новой версии консоли PlayStation 3 Slim. 21 апреля вышло обновление до версии 3.30, которое добавило поддержку режима 3D-стерео в играх55. Обновление версии 3.50 добавило возможность воспроизведения Blu-ray 3D дисков, которые воспроизводятся в полноценных 1080p. Однако на момент прошивки 3.73 стандарт Dolby TrueHD, используемый в некоторых Blu-ray 3D фильмах, всё ещё не поддерживается. В версию начиная с 4.00 добавлена поддержка игровой консоли PS Vita. Последняя прошивка — 4.84. Медиаплеер| править код Помимо игр, приставку с успехом можно использовать в качестве проигрывателя видео, как стандартного, так и высокой чёткости (вплоть до 1920×1080). Фильмы можно смотреть как с обычных DVD-дисков (например, в формате DivX или MPEG-4), так и с дисков Blu-ray, а также использовать приставку как клиент домашнего медиасервера (например, FreeNAS или PS3 Media Server (англ.)). Игры| править код Основная статья: Список игр на Sony PlayStation 3 Онлайн-сервисы| править код Sony запустила интернет-сервис, PlayStation Network Platform, во многом схожий с Xbox Live для Xbox 360. Сервис позволяет загружать на жёсткий диск различный контент (видео, музыку, демоверсии игр, обновления), играть и общаться с другими пользователями PlayStation 3. Отличительной особенностью PSN является его бесплатность. Оплаты требуют только скачиваемые игры и различные дополнения. Все операции производятся через специальный магазин — PlayStation Store. К профилю пользователя PS3 привязывается «кошелёк», с помощью которого и оплачиваются покупки, благодаря чему нет необходимости каждый раз вводить сведения о кредитной карте. Также запущен сервис PlayStation Home, который представляет собой социальную сеть, интегрированную в виртуальный мир. PlayStation Network Основная статья: PlayStation Network PlayStation Network — единый онлайн-сервис, созданный компанией Sony Computer Entertainment для PlayStation 3 и PlayStation Portable, который был анонсирован на встрече PlayStation Business Briefing в Токио в 2006 году. Данный сервис всегда включён,57 его использование является бесплатным58 и включает онлайн-поддержку.59 Сервис разрешает доступ к многопользовательскому контенту игр, PlayStation Store, PlayStation Home и другим сервисам. PlayStation Network использует наличные и карты PlayStation Network, как средство оплаты в магазине PlayStation Store и PlayStation Home. Технические проблемы Некоторые владельцы Sony PlayStation 3 столкнулись с так называемой проблемой жёлтого огня смерти (Yellow Light Of Death, YLOD). В большей части это коснулось владельцев игровых приставок первых ревизий, именно на приставках с жёстким диском 60 Гб чаще проявлялась проблема перегрева. В новых релизах игровой приставки с жёстким диском 40 Гб и в версии Slim проблема перегрева встречается значительно реже. В случае возникновения этой проблемы при включении консоли индикатор питания кратковременно светится жёлтым, а затем мигает красным. Причиной проблемы (как и RROD у Xbox 360) обычно является нарушение пайки графического процессора RSX. При возникновении данной технической неисправности есть несколько вариантов её решения60. Также, часто на FAT-моделях выходит из строя BD-привод. 18-19 июня 2013 было выпущено обновление 4.45, которое стало причиной многочисленных отказов PS3 с заменёнными жесткими дисками.61. По данным Forbes62, больше всего отказов зафиксировано у приставок, в которых заводские диски были заменены на диски объёмом от 500 ГБ до 1 ТБ: «Aftermaket HDDs, 500GB-1TB ~90 % Stock 500GB models ~8 % Stock 120GB models ~2 % Stock 1st-gen fat models ~ 0 %». Конфликт с хакерами 20 августа 2010 года в очередной раз появилась информация о том, что консоль PlayStation 3 была взломана. В качестве решения предлагался USB-брелок, после вставки которого появлялась возможность запускать образы игр, содержащиеся на жёстком диске приставки. На YouTube были выложены ролики, демонстрирующие процесс. Было объявлено, что уязвимости подвержены все приставки PlayStation 3: первые издания и Slim-версии. Впоследствии было выпущено обновление 3.42, которое закрывало возможность использования устройства JailBreak.63 В том же году, 30 декабря, было объявлено о полном взломе консоли,64 достигнутом путём раскодировки ключа. При этом пользователям открывалась возможность обманывать систему при установке любых приложений, несмотря на версию прошивки консоли. Также появилась возможность установки операционной системы Linux. Хотя подобное давало полную свободу действий для любых манипуляций с консолью, вплоть до загрузки «пиратского» программного обеспечения и игр, хакеры заявили, что это не являлось их целью.64 Однако с помощью очередного обновления системного программного обеспечения (3.60) компания Sony окончательно устранила возможность взлома консол| править код В январе 2011 Sony подала в суд на Джорджа Хотца, взломавшего ПО консоли.65 В то же время адвокат Хотца — Стюарт Келлар — заявил, что его подзащитный не является хакером, так как всего лишь снова сделал доступными заблокированные ранее функции66 (хотя Хотц также публиковал эксплойты, позволяющие взламывать систему консоли67). Одновременно с этим Sony объявила об усложнении доступа к своим сервисам с консолей: для их использования нужно обладать специальным идентификатором, сообщающим о том, что приставка не взломана и не «чипована».68 В ответ на это хакеры заявили, что они обладают возможностями взломать идентификатор консоли и вывести её из чёрного списка или, наоборот, сделать её «пиратской».68 Также было сказано, что при желании за сутки можно разработать программу, которая способна «сделать все консоли в мире пиратскими».68 В следующем месяце разразился новый скандал вокруг взлома консоли.69 Гражданин Германии русского происхождения Александр Егоренков, проигравший ранее суд с Sony, опубликовал так называемую «Библию гипервизора». Этим именем назван набор материалов для взлома консоли, и хакерское сообщество уже предложило Егоренкову помощь в распространении данных материалов.69 Юристы Sony направили ряд требований к хостинг-провайдерам, требуя отключать любые сайты, где размещается данный архив. 9 марта Sony добились в суде разрешения получить все логи сайта Хотца вплоть до IP-адресов тех, кто его посещал, скачивал что-нибудь по ссылке или оставлял комментарии. Подобные разрешения Sony получила также на логи с аккаунтов Хотца на сайтах Twitter и YouTube. По словам компании, эти данные нужны только для того, чтобы подтвердить факт распространения Хотцом преступных данных для взлома.70 Атака анонимов Основная статья: Взлом и отключение PlayStation Network В ответ на подобное преследование, несколько веб-ресурсов Sony были атакованы группой анонимов. Многие из них, в том числе PlayStation Network, были долгое время недоступны.71 Интересные факты * По информации издания Reghardware, астрофизик Гаурав Ханна (Gaurav Khanna) использовал 16 приставок PlayStation 3 для создания суперкомпьютера. Учёный соединил приставки недорогим Ethernet-адаптером, а для внесения данных в консоли загрузил их под операционной системой Linux. Получившуюся систему он использует для исследования активности чёрных дырдля факультета физики Массачусетского университета. С помощью данного проекта Ханна хочет описать свойства гравитационных полей, которые возникают при столкновении чёрных дыр.72 * В связи с известием о взломе некоторых уровней защиты консоли Sony решила в прошивке 3.21, которая вышла 1 апреля 2010 года, лишить возможности устанавливать стороннее ПО (Linux) на старые модели PlayStation 3, выпускавшиеся до 1 октября 2009 года, так как посчитали, что хакер Джордж Хотс нашёл некоторые эксплойты системы, установив на ней стороннее ПО. В связи с этим ни одна невзломанная модель PlayStation 3 с новой версией прошивки не поддерживает установку стороннего ПО (а если не обновлять версию прошивки, то пользователь не сможет воспользоваться контентом PSN, а также играть в сетевые игры). * 27 января 2010 года Sony выпустила в Японии специальный комплект, в который входит приставка PlayStation 3 на 120 Гб и Blu-ray-диск Майкла Джексона «This Is It».73 * В начале марта 2012 года в официальном блоге PlayStation опубликован список 10 игр с самым большим количеством держателей платиновых трофеев в них:74 ** Assassin’s Creed II; ** Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; ** Uncharted 2: Among Thieves; ** God of War III; ** Resident Evil 5; ** inFamous; ** Uncharted: Drake’s Fortune; ** God of War; ** Borderlands; ** Sly Raccoon. * В конце июня 2012 года Каз Хирай (англ. Kaz Hirai) покинул место руководителя игрового подразделения компании Sony, так как стал руководителем всей корпорации. В знак уважения бывшими коллегами ему была подарена эксклюзивная версия консоли PlayStation 375; * Шрифт, использованный для написания названия консоли PlayStation 3 первых версий, известен под названием Spider-man font, так как изначально использовался для отображения заголовков фильмов серии Spider-Man, права на производство которых принадлежат Sony. Она же обладает правами и на использование данного шрифта, Кэн Кутараги лично настоял на том, чтобы этот же шрифт использовался и для отображения названия приставки76. От использования Spider-man font компания отказалась в 2009 году, заявив, что хочет дать бренду новое направление77. Режим продувки В PS3 имеется так называемый режим продувки или тест вентиляторов[источник не указан 2953 дня]. Эта функция официально не декларируется Sony, но была обнаружена пользователями. Активация данной функции на 40 Gb модели производится путём подключения к консоли питания при нажатой кнопке Eject78. После этого вентилятор начинает работать на максимальной скорости. Некоторые пользователи используют данную функцию для удаления из консоли пыли. Однако данный метод активации не работает на 60 Gb модели консоли. Для запуска продувки на этой модели некоторые пользователи предлагали использовать метод переворачивания консоли «вверх ногами». Однако выяснилось, что данный метод фактически не запускает продувку, а приводит к перегреву консоли, служащему причиной ускорения вентиляторов.79 На Slim-модели консоли запуск продувки аналогичен модели 40 Gb. В целом, не существует единого мнения о влиянии данной функции на консоль. Сама же Sony рекомендует в инструкции удалять пыль из приставки, проводя пылесосом по вентиляционным отверстиям. Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Anton Shilov. Asustek Computer Ships PlayStation 3 Consoles. X-bit labs (18 июля 2006). Дата обращения 5 мая 2010. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Европа и Россия не увидят PlayStation 3 ещё полгода.Ferra.ru (7 сентября 2006). Дата обращения 7 сентября 2006.Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Playstation 3 в России — официально 20 апреля.Компьютерра (26 марта 2007). Дата обращения 29 марта 2007. # ↑ Ashcraft, Brian Sony Finally Killed Off The PS3 In Japan (англ.). Kotaku (30 May 2017). # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Yee, Lawrence. Sony to Halt Playstation 3 Production in Japan (англ.), Variety (20 March 2017). Дата обращения 24 августа 2017. # ↑ There Have Been 370 Million PlayStations Sold Since 1994 | NextPowerUp # ↑ Software Totals, Best Selling Video Games, Game Sales, Million Sellers, Top Selling — VGChartz # ↑ Архивированная копия (недоступная ссылка). Дата обращения 21 февраля 2013. Архивировано 21 февраля 2013 года. Press Release: SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT INC. INTRODUCES PLAYSTATION®4 (PS4™) (англ.) # ↑ https://www.playstation.com/en-us/support/system-updates/ps3/ # ↑ Chris Remo. Sony Keynote by Phil Harrison (англ.). Shacknews(22 апреля 2006). Дата обращения 18 мая 2006. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PS3 originally intended for 2005 launch, delayed for hardware rejig – rumour. VG247 (09 октября 2013 года). Дата обращения 17 октября 2013 года. # ↑ UNIT SALES OF HARDWARE (SINCE APRIL 2006)Архивировано 15 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ Brenna Hillier. PlayStation 3 sales reach 70 million units worldwide. VG247 (26 ноября 2012). Дата обращения 16 ноября 2012. Архивировано 19 ноября 2012 года. # ↑ Sinan Kubba. PlayStation 3 up to 80 million consoles shipped worldwide. joystiq (06 ноября 2013 года). Дата обращения 07 ноября 2013 года. # ↑ Лаевский, Богдан. Sony остановила производство PlayStation 3 (рус.), MobiDevices. Дата обращения 11 ноября 2018. # ↑ Sony Is Killing Off The PS3 In Japan, It Seems (англ.), Kotaku Australia (18 March 2017). Дата обращения 24 августа 2017. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT INC. TO LAUNCH ITS NEXT GENERATION COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM, PLAYSTATION 3 IN SPRING 2006. Sony Computer Entertainment (16 мая 2005). Дата обращения 26 мая 2006.Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Game glitches for PlayStation 3 (англ.). BBC News (11 ноября 2006). Дата обращения 15 ноября 2006. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Entertainment on PS3 has a new look (англ.) # ↑ PS3 бьёт собственные рекорды продаж # ↑ PS3 становится меньше и легче # ↑ Блиц-новости // Igromania.ru # ↑ Anton Shilov. Sony PlayStation 3 — Widely Available, Nintendo Wii — Out of Stock. X-bit Labs (17 января 2007). Дата обращения 4 февраля 2007. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Steve Reddish. PS3 Price Cut by Japanese Retailers. DigitalBattle (22 января 2007). Дата обращения 4 февраля 2007.Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Dave Carnoy. PS3 Reviewed (недоступная ссылка). CNet (март 2007). Дата обращения 21 апреля 2007. Архивировано 28 марта 2007 года. # ↑ Top 10 Must-haves. CNET (21 ноября 2006). Дата обращения 22 февраля 2007. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ David Carnoy. Sony PlayStation 3 (60 GB) Reviews. CNET (14 ноября 2006). Дата обращения 3 февраля 2007. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Nick Haywood. Sony PlayStation 3 P. 6. HEXUS.gaming (23 марта 2007). Дата обращения 25 апреля 2007. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Ellie Gibson. GDC: What’s Next for PS3?. GamesIndustry (7 марта 2007). Дата обращения 25 апреля 2007. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ An error occured | EISA — The European Imaging and Sound Association (недоступная ссылка) # ↑ Chris Chiarella. Sony PlayStation 3 (недоступная ссылка). Home Theater Magazine. Primedia Magazines (декабрь 2006). Дата обращения 22 февраля 2007. Архивировано 3 января 2007 года. # ↑ Shane C. Buettner. PlayStation3 Blu-ray Disc Player (недоступная ссылка) P. 4 of 6. Primedia Magazines (декабрь 2006). Дата обращения 22 февраля 2007. Архивировано9 октября 2007 года. # ↑ Dan Tynan. The Top 21 Tech Screwups of 2006. PC World (20 декабря 2006). Дата обращения 3 февраля 2007. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Mikel Reparaz. The Top 7… PR disasters. GamesRadar (21 марта 2007). Дата обращения 21 марта 2007. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Dan Hsu. BattleStation! // Electronic Gaming Monthly. — февраль 2007. — № 214. — С. 106. Архивировано {a. # ↑ Dan Hsu. BattleStation! // Electronic Gaming Monthly. — февраль 2007. — № 214. — С. 108. Архивировано {a. # ↑ Penny Arcade - Comic - We Accept Paypal And Most Major Credit Cards. Penny Arcade. Дата обращения 24 августа 2017. # ↑ OpenGL News Comments — Sony confirms PlayStation 3 to use OpenGL ES # ↑ RSX - PS3 Development Wiki. Дата обращения 4 апреля 2013.Архивировано 4 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ Sony снижает стоимость PS3 за 2 месяца до старта?!. iXBT(???). Дата обращения 22 сентября 2006. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ PS3: HD cables not included. GameSpot (???). Дата обращения 28 сентября 2006. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ 1, О программном обеспечении формата PlayStation®2 и компакт-дисках Super Audio CD. # ↑ PLAYSTATION 3 HDD 20 GB EQUIPPED WITH HDMI AS STANDARD. Sony Computer Entertainment (22 сентября 2006). Дата обращения 24 мая 2007. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Европейской PS3 урежут функциональность. DTF (25 февраля 2007). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2007. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Sony официально прекращает производство 20 Гб модели PS3. iXBT (12 апреля 2007). Дата обращения 12 апреля 2007.Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Компания Sony на $100 уценила PlayStation 3 и представила новую версию консоли, с диском на 80 Гб. DTF (9 июля 2007). Дата обращения 12 июля 2007. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Sony to sell new 40GB PlayStation 3 in U.S.. Reuters (18 октября 2007). Дата обращения 18 октября 2007. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Sony пытается объяснить решение об отсутствии вибрации в Sixaxis. iXBT. Дата обращения 5 октября 2006. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ SCE ANNOUNCES NEW CONTROLLER FOR PLAYSTATION 3 (англ.). Sony Computer Entertainment (9 мая 2006). Дата обращения 24 мая 2006. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 DualShock 3 = Sixaxis. Подробности об аксессуарах PS3.iXBT. Дата обращения 4 октября 2006. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ PlayStation®3 周辺機器・アクセサリー | プレイステーション® オフィシャルサイト # ↑ PlayStation®3 ハードウェア情報 | プレイステーション® オフィシャルサイト # ↑ PlayStation Move motion controller delivers a whole new entertainment experience to PlayStation 3. Sony Computer Entertainment (10 March 2010). — «Sony Computer Entertainment (SCE) today announced that PlayStation Move motion controller for PlayStation 3 (PS3) computer entertainment system, launches worldwide this fall … In fiscal year 2010 March 31, 2011, SCE Worldwide Studios will also release more than 20 games that are either dedicated to or supported with the PlayStation Move platform.». Дата обращения 11 марта 2010. Архивировано 26 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ YDL.net # ↑ PS3 3.30 System Software Update # ↑ The top-selling PlayStation 3 games — VGChartz.com # ↑ PlayStation 3 announced for 2006. GameSpot (16 мая 2005). Дата обращения 4 апреля 2007. Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Official PlayStation Website — PlayStation Network. SCEA. Дата обращения 15 января 2008. Архивировано 15 марта 2008 года. # ↑ PlayStation®Network — PSN Games, Movies & TV for PS3™ & PSP®, PlayStation® Trophies # ↑ Желтый огонь смерти PS3 (YLOD) (недоступная ссылка). Дата обращения 7 ноября 2011. Архивировано 22 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Problem after update to 4.45 // PlayStation® Community Forums Архивировано 24 июня 2013 года. # ↑ ПО версии 4.45 // PlayStation Forum # ↑ Joe Anderson. Rumour: PS3 cracked by hackers. VG247 (20 августа 2010). Дата обращения 24 августа 2010. Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Защита PlayStation 3 окончательно взломана. securitylab.ru (30 декабря 2010). Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Компания Sony подала в суд на хакеров, взломавших PS3. SecurityLab (12 января 2011). Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Адвокат Хотца ответил на обвинения Sony. SecurityLab (17 января 2011). Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ On the PlayStation 3 # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Хакеры ответили на угрозы Sony. securitylab.ru (21 февраля 2011). Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2 Взломщик PS3 опубликовал «Библию взлома». SecurityLab (2 марта 2011). Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Американский суд разрешил Sony искать хакеров через YouTube и Twitter. SecurityLab (9 марта 2011). Архивировано25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Группа Anonymous атаковала сервера Sony. SecurityLab (5 апреля 2011). Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Учёный создал суперкомпьютер из 16 приставок PlayStation 3. Lenta.ru (28 февраля 2008). Дата обращения 12 августа 2010.Архивировано 25 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Sony Pairs PS3 and This is It in Japan — PS3 News at IGN # ↑ Jeff Rubenstein. Trophy Hunters: Here Are Your Top 10 Platinums. http://blog.us.playstation.com+(2 марта 2012). Дата обращения 5 марта 2012. Архивировано 9 марта 2012 года. # ↑ Jeff Rubenstein. Kaz Hirai given commemorative PS3. joystiq(29 июня 2012). Дата обращения 2 июля 2012. Архивировано 5 августа 2012 года. # ↑ MICHAEL MCWHERTOR. Kutaragi Loves That PS3 Spider-Font. kotaku (27 марта 2007). Дата обращения 19 февраля 2013.Архивировано 26 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ BRIAN ASHCRAFT. Why Sony Ditched The Spider-Man PS3 Font. kotaku (25 августа 2009). Дата обращения 19 февраля 2013.Архивировано 26 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ Clean your PS3 fan with quick-n-easy test | Joystiq # ↑ 60GB PS3 «Fan Test»: Want to Kill Your Console? | RipTen Videogame Blog Категория:Playstation Категория:Консоли